


The cold never bothered her anyway.

by lucife56



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Inspired by Ch. 7 of "Can Your Friends Do This?"





	The cold never bothered her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can Your Friends Do This?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480364) by [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon). 




End file.
